


【JayTim】Little Vampire

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Jason Todd is Red Hood, JayTim Spookober 2020, M/M, Vampire Tim Drake, nothing related to my other Vampire AU fiction
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 假如是Jason在路上撿到一隻吸血鬼。What if Jason found a vampire.中文書面語JayTim Spookober Day 1 - Vampire
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 20





	【JayTim】Little Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 和Blood & Lust 的吸血鬼桶AU的背景完全不一樣，這篇是老梗一點的正常設定。

當Jason Todd在睡夢中感覺到一股重量的時候，他下意識地睜開雙眼，映入眼中的就是那個他剛帶到安全屋的男孩子。事情是這樣的︰他本來就在夜巡路線中巡視，今天Gotham的罪犯們似乎還是挺安份的。在他打算回到安全屋之前，他看見一個年輕的男生正躺在犯罪巷裡。

他不加思索地走到男生身邊，透過昏黃的燈光，他可以看到男生的臉色蒼白，Jason的手探到他的額上。操，太冰冷了。「嘿，Kid，醒醒，我把你帶到醫院去。」男生皺著眉頭，眼睛睜不開來，卻氣弱如絲的吐出氣語︰「不……不…醫院……血…需要…..不……..」Jason把耳朵靠到男生的耳邊，仔細地聆聽他所說的話。

「你不想去醫院？」Jason從對方那破碎的說話中整理出這個意思。看到男生艱難地點點頭，確認他的話之後，紅頭罩思考了兩秒，決定把男生帶到自己的安全屋裡面。當他把男孩帶到安全屋的時候，Jason把對方翻來覆去，也沒有看到男生身上有任何的傷口。他又想了想，決定給男生多蓋幾張被子，要是明天發現他死去就算了吧。

結果是，本在休息的Jason現在睜眼便看到對方正趴在自己身上，男生剛才沒有張開的雙眸現在直直地瞪著他。「抱歉，來不及解釋了。」Jason孤惑地看著眼前的男生，乾燥的唇瓣露出兩隻尖銳的小獠牙，緊接著是脖子的一陣刺痛。男生柔軟的嘴巴在Jason的頸上吸吮著，被吸血的人這時才意識到對方正在吸自己的血。Jason有點佩服自己的處變不驚，在被吸血鬼吸血的時候竟然還能讓自己的雙手環抱對方，而不是把他推開。

Jason的大腦中有思考過自己是否可能會有被吸光血液的可能性，不過在他真正開始擔心自己的性命之前，男生停下來了。Jason看著男生舔走嘴角的血液，酒紅色的眼眸逐點變回暗藍色，對方眨眨眼後便打了一個嗝。「我是Jason，你叫甚麼名字，Little Vampire？」Jason不覺得眼前的吸血鬼會對他做成任何威脅，所以他直接把手放到男生的黑髮上，在他的髮間輕輕掃弄著，把他按到自己懷中。

吸血鬼似乎很享受地瞇起雙眼，稍稍側過腦袋，讓自己可以享受被撫摸腦袋的感覺。「Tim……你可以叫我Tim。」Jason的指腹在Tim的頭皮上按摩，又繼續詢問︰「那麼Tim，你吃飽了嗎？」伏在他懷中的吸血鬼猶豫了幾秒，思考過後便搖晃他的腦袋。「我……太餓了，如果現在要吃飽的話，你會有生命危險。」Tim的體溫偏低，Jason覺得抱著他的感覺好不舒服。

「那你之後還想要吸我的血嗎？」Jason的身體的溫熱讓Tim幾乎要融化，他窩在人類的擁抱中，舒服地調整自己的姿勢。「如果你允許的話……不過你不害怕我嗎？」在Tim成為吸血鬼的這段時間裡，一旦他被人知道是吸血鬼，不是會趕緊逃離，就是給他扔大蒜、銀器、十字架，甚至是聖經等，Jason也許是第一個不僅沒有這樣對待他，他甚至抱著自己願意供血給他。這很怪異，可無法制止在他心中泛起的暖意。

Jason低笑，胸腔的震動傳到Tim的心臟裡。「如果你知道我是死了好幾年後再被復活的話，你會覺得害怕嗎？」Tim馬上擰過頭看向他，暗藍色的眼睛有點驚喜︰「你是喪屍？」聽到他的話，Jason終於忍不住笑了出來，他已經有不知道多長時間沒有笑得如此開懷。雖然Tim並不明白為甚麼他在笑，但他的嘴角也被感染出一個笑容。

「Well，你可以這樣說，況且誰會害怕這麼好看的男孩子。」Tim是個漂亮的吸血鬼，雖然皮膚蒼白，但是映襯出男生紅如鮮血的嘴唇，以及比深海更藍的眼睛。「我並不好看。」Jason在想如果吸血鬼會臉紅的話，Tim現在的臉頰大抵已經紅透，不過取而代之的，Tim把臉蛋埋到Jason的頸窩間。「如果你想的話，可以一直留在這裡，我不介意當你活生生的血袋。」然後Tim便住在Jason的安全屋中。

作為一個吸血鬼，Tim不能接觸太陽，於是他的起床的時間一般是在晚上。這剛好跟紅頭罩的作息剛好吻合。所以當Jason每天晚上夜巡回家後，都會看到他的小吸血鬼在家裡等待他安全回去，這種感覺確實很好。不過Tim並不太願意經常吸Jason的血，他總覺得自己這樣會對人類造成不好的影響，每次都要Jason連抱帶哄的讓他吸血。

直到有一次Jason在任務中被敵人偷襲，一邊失血一邊奮力地和他們搏鬥，中了好幾槍的他差點以為自己會死去。不過他沒有，因為他原應在家裡等待他的小吸血鬼出現在他面前，而且看上去很生氣。Tim穿著Jason的紅色衛衣擋在他的面前，大大的帽子笠在他的腦袋上，把他的臉龐藏住了，卻沒有蓋住他那雙酒紅色的眼睛。

「不准傷害他。」Tim咧出嘴巴裡的兩隻小尖牙，在Jason還沒有看清楚Tim的動作之時，那幾個握著機關槍的敵人已經倒在地上，脖子還一直流出鮮血。Jason看著跪在面前正喘著氣的Tim，咬破自己的指尖，遞在Jason的唇邊，讓自己的血液一點一滴地流進他的嘴巴裡。Jason的傷口馬上神奇地瞬間恢復，不再滴出血液。

Jason可以看到Tim的身體變得更蒼白，體溫亦比平時更低。那雙吃飽回變成暗藍色的眼睛，現在還是酒紅的。男生的手攥緊Jason的皮衣，額上也冒出一點點冷汗︰「Jay，你沒事吧？」紅頭罩抱住看上去要倒下的男生，低聲說道︰「是的，我沒事。那你呢？」聽到他的話，Tim明顯地鬆了口氣，讓自己靠在人類的懷中，迷迷糊糊地說︰「累……」話畢，吸血鬼便昏了過去。

雖然Jason的傷口已經癒合，但是不代表他已經回復力氣，身體也有足夠的血液。他先把男生抱回電單車上，然後把他帶回家。當他把Tim放置回床上的時候，Jason用刀子在掌心刻了一刀，讓溢出的血液可以流進Tim的嘴巴裡。直到感受到Tim捧著他的手，舌頭把掌心的血液親掉以後，Jason嘆口氣便抱住他的小吸血鬼。

那天晚上之後，紅頭罩的身邊會多了另一個小小的身影，紅頭罩把他稱為紅羅賓。

**Author's Note:**

> 請原諒我草草結尾，知道有JayTim Spookober已經是9月22號左右的事情了
> 
> 然後還得更新Blood & Lust就很忙<<<<<喂
> 
> 還和Blood & Lust撞題材（（（（
> 
> 如果大家有興趣看這個吸血鬼提AU的話，可以跟我說一下，但我不知道甚麼時候會再寫這AU的
> 
> 如果無所謂的話，我就繼續寫吸血鬼桶AU啦！
> 
> 然後下個星期的題目是：Zombie AU！
> 
> 如無意外的話，會在下個星期天（10月11號）發佈的hhhhhhh


End file.
